


New Customer

by VintageNightingale76



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All of em' are cuties, Alternate Universe - College, Eren works at a caffee, F/F, Fluff, Levi has piercings, Levi/Eren Yeager - Freeform, Like lots and lots of fluff, Like really slow build, M/M, Not sure where its going but its hella cute, Not sure yet if there will be though, Photographer Eren, Slow Build, and tattoos, but the fluff makes it worth it, potential smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageNightingale76/pseuds/VintageNightingale76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a a 21 year old is collage who hasn't had much luck in the relationship department, be it finding some one to date or just picking the right person to crush on. That is until a certain dark haired short man walks into the shop he happens to work at. Will his little crush on this man turn out to just be like the rest or will it blossom into something more.<br/>(Sorry if the summary sucks, i'm new at this for the most part.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So first off I'd like to start by saying that this is my first fanfiction that I'v written so as much as I'd like you all to like it, I make no promises. Secondly I'd like to point out that I'm really not sure if i'm going to have much of a plot other than just kinda winging it and adding as much fluff as I can in the process. I can however promise that it's going to be a long fic because I have a habit of not knowing how to write good short story's.  
> Positive Criticism is highly welcomed!! So without anymore delay I'll let you start reading. Hope you all like it. :3

      "-Eren!" Armin voice snaps me out of my thoughts. My head twisting to the side just in time to see the blond getting ready to hit me with his monstrous science textbook.

  
      "What?" I ask, my voice going a few intervals higher as I squeak out the question. Damn looks like all my attempts at sounding normal have flown out of the window, and then plummeted straight to the asphalt below.

  
      "You didn't hear a word I said did you?" The blonds eyes are narrow as he sets his book back down on the table.

  
      "Of course I was listening." I cough out, though my voice falters at the last second earning me a sigh from the blond before me.

  
      "Your ears are red." He states as he opens his text book back up. A slight flown graces his lips and instantly I feel like the worst friend in all of existence.

  
      Meekly I try to apologize. "I'm sorry." My head falls down, brown locks of hair following.

  
      "I was saying." The blond started. "That I won't be able to make the shift at the coffee shop tomorrow." Peeking back out from under my hair I notice that Armin is playing with his sleeves, his own head downcast and a slight blush coating his face.

  
      My breath catches in my throat. "What!" I practically shout. In my thirteen years of knowing Armin I had never seen him blush this profusely. Clearing my throat and hushing my tone slightly I lean forward, my eyes catching that of my friends. "So, mind telling me who this date is with?" I wiggle my eyebrows as I speak the words.

  
      Armin's breath hitches in his throat and his eyes grow wide. His blush also increases tenfold, if that was even possible to begin with. "It's not a date." He squeaks.

  
      The grin on my face grows even bigger. "Says the one who is asking for a night of at the coffee shop he's worked at for two years now, and has yet to miss a single day for anything. Now you're asking for a day off and I know you're not spending it with any of us or on studying." I smirk as he starts squirming in his seat. "Now who's the lucky girl or guy?" I ask once again.

  
      Armin stays silent for a few moments, then with a big breath and a small smile he starts to explain. "Guy, and it's not a date. It's....It's more of a w- work meeting."

  
      "Mhm. You only have one job Armin." I point out.

  
      "Yes well, I was offered a job a Trost Tech. And, now because I still have two years left of college before I can officially start a full time job there, well I need to sign some papers so that I can work part time." Armin pauses, giving me a chance to speak, yet I find that i'm too flabbergasted to even try and form a coherent sentence. So he continues. "It may mean that I need to cut back my shifts at the coffee shop. That or I may have to change some of my hours."

  
      "Trost Tech." I finally manage to get the words out of my mouth.

  
      Armin's smile grows. "I know!" He squeals like a schoolgirl.

  
      "That's great." I choked out, finally gaining full control of my voice once again. "I'm really happy for you." Then the thought hits me. "Wait." My grin fade and my tone becomes serious, well as serious as me, myself and I can manage. "How long has this..this been a situation." I ask

  
      "Umm, a week?" Armin shrugs, his eyes once again finding his sleeves interesting.

  
      "So you've known for a week and you have neglected to tell me and the squad." The words just flow out of my mouth like a river leading to a waterfall.

  
      "I..I told Mikasa." He stutters.

  
      "But not me." I try to hold the underlined pain back from my voice, but from the look he gives me next I know that I have failed miserably.

  
      "It's not that I didn't want to tell you..It's just that...I didn't want to hurt you." Armin's voice falls.

  
      "Hurt me?"

  
      "Yeah. I mean, with the job at Trost and Classes and Cafe Rose, well my scheduled is gonna be really full. And then Mikasa also just go her job at the Dojo with Annie, and Jean and Marco are away for the next few weeks visiting Marco's family. That leaves you pretty much all to yourself for at least the next month.." Armin's voice fades as his expression turns borderline depressing.

  
      "And i'm a big boy." I state. "I mean I can find things to do. With you all busy it will give me more time to do the homework that I normally avoid, and then I could pick up your hours at the coffee shop. It will also leave me with more time to work on my Novel." I smile, trying to lighten my friends mood. "I do kinda have a life outside of the Squad you know, even if its a lousy one."

  
      "That's true." Armin sighs. "But I still feel guilty."

  
      "Don't. Just do what you have to do. It's not like you're moving out on me, it just means that I'll have the apartment all to myself a bit more." I wiggle my eyebrows at Armin, causing him to almost spit his drink at me when a fit of giggles hits him.

  
      "So you don't mind?" He asks. "Not just filling in for me tomorrow but everything?"

  
      "I don't mind." I state. "But I expect to hear all about your date when you get home tomorrow night." Once again I wiggle my eyebrows, my signature grin billboarding my face.

  
      "It's not a date." Armin whines, but the blush once again returns.

  
      "Mhm. That's equivalent to saying that I currently have a good relationship." I pout at my own words. I mean it's not like people aren't interested in me, it's just that I have personally yet to find anyone that has really caught my attention, that interest me.

  
      And I guess what I said was amusing because once again Armin is struggling to keep his water in his mouth. I glare at him and he tries to regain his composure.

  
      "Sorry." He coughs into his hand. Then he looks back up at me a genuine smile touching his lips. "You'll find someone eventually. I just know it."

  
      With a sigh I start to stand up, grabbing my book bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "Maybe." I snorted. I guess the thought of me in a relationship is a joke to even myself today. "I'll see you at home. Good luck on that Biology test of yours next."

  
      "It's chemistry." Armin corrects me. "And yeah."

  
      Turning around I make my way out of the library and toward the bus stop. I find myself thinking once again about my non-existing love life. Someday's I almost wish I had one, but then I remember that I suck with relationships. I mean it might be because I've never really been in one, but no one else need to know that little fact.


	2. Cold Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas all! Thought you would all like to meet Levi sooner rather than later so I decided to put this chapter up today as well as the first. Also I forgot to mention that the chapters might slowly start getting longer and longer, so let me know if its to much.  
> Hope you all enjoy your day!

      The next morning was hell. First I woke up late. Then there was the three two hour class's in a row and then I almost forgot that I promised Armin to take his shift at Cafe Rose. So now here I am, running down the road, struggling to balance my work bag in one hand and my book bag in the other.

  
      If there's one thing this morning helped me to remember though, it's that I hate Monday's. There like the Satan's holiday, the only thing that missing is all the flames and shit. The worst part about them though, is there's one every damn week. Ugh, we can never catch a break now can we.

  
      After ten minutes of running and struggling to juggle the things in my hands I arrive at work. Stepping through the door the first thing that anyone would notice is the amazing smell of coffee. Before working here I never drank coffee, now on the other hand...well I might have a slight problem.

  
      The cafe itself is nice. Its shades of light gray, accented by various shades of blue make it feel inviting. Lining the front of the shop are a bunch of booth window seats. In the center are a few sporadically placed round black tables with navy blue cushioned chairs surrounding them. Toward the back is where the order counter is, though the left hand side of the counter is used as a bar instead of being lined with more cash registers.

  
      "Another minute and you would have been late." A agitated voice says as I walk toward the cash registers.

  
     Looking up I see Ymir's cool glare being sent my way. "Sorry." I mumble and hold up my bags.

  
     "Whatever, just go change and make it quick, I have a date with a hot blond, and I would prefer not to miss it." Twisting around she walks back over the register furthest away from the workers office, her brown ponytail swaying with each step.

  
      With a single roll of my eyes and a quiet sigh I walk toward the work office, otherwise know as the lounge because of the huge TV and mass amounts of couch's that line its interior. The Cafe actually doubles as a cafe and a bar. The front of the cafe is just that the cafe, the back on the other hand, just happens to be Pixis' personal night club. The only connection between the cafe and the club being the office area which is mainly a big living room with two bedrooms that are used as office space, and a small bathroom. One office for Pixis when he decides to actually do his work at work, and the other for the poor suckers that Pixis dumps his work onto.

  
      Walking into the bathroom I change start undressing, changing my green t-shirt and jean jacket for my deep blue work shirt. I also swap out my black skinny jeans for a pair of comfortable dark gray sweatpants that look more like slacks. I decide to leave on my black and white converses though, it's not like anyone will be staring at my feet anyways, right?

  
     Looking in the mirror I try to tame my wild chocolate waves of hair, but give up before to long knowing that this is the best it's going to get. So with one last big breath I walk out of the bathroom and almost run into one of my coworkers.

  
      "Jesus." He shrieks. Apparently he didn't realize that the bathroom was being occupied when he reached for the doorknob. I laugh loudly, my hands clenching my stomach and tears threatening to spill from their confinement. The look of horror mixed with the most famine screech a man can muster making me lose it.

  
      "Asshole." Connie scoffs. His brows tempting to furrow into a glare, but a small smirk playing on his lips anyways. "You should probably stop laughing and get out there before Ymir skins you alive, or both of us for that matter."

  
     "Yeah yeah, but that look was priceless dude, and not to mention the fact that i'm now seriously thinking you might be a girl." I earn another playful glare as Connie walks by me. Then I try to calm my breathing and somehow it works for once, but it was probably the mention of the freckled woman I was supposed to be covering for that helped me recover my composure before walking out of the room with a straight face.

  
     "Two minutes late." Ymir jabs her pointed finger into my chest as I step out of the room. "You will owe me, do you understand Jeager." Her cold glare sends a shiver down my spin and I just nod, knowing that when Ymir gets into your personal space it's best to just going along with that she wants or doesn't want, that is if you want to live to see another day.

  
      Then she is shoving a blue apron into my hands as she twirls on her heals and burst out through the front door, letting it slam on its way shut. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

  
      "Dude, your face is pale." Connie points out as he walks out of the lounge.

  
      "Probably not as pales as yours the last time you got on her nerves." I laugh, my hand rubbing at the back of my neck.

  
      "Dick." Connie chuckles and then walks over to the counter to deal with the order of a group of girls.

  
      Looking around I see that like every other Monday we are pretty full, yet almost everyone has a cut of coffee in hand meaning that Connie could deal with the few customers for now. Without much more thought I walk behind the counter and grab a handful of rag. Turning around I walk over to the sink and wet a few of them, and now to go clean the empty tables.

  
      Ugh, I have a slight resentment toward cleaning. Mainly because it's the one thing that you have to do pretty much every day or everything is ruined. I tried it for a few weeks when I first started college, keeping my room clean that is, let's just say that I have learned to live with the slight film of dust on my desk and night stand, as well as the cloths and bottles strewed across the floor.

  
      Starting on the right side of the cafe I work my way all the way around to every empty table to clean up whatever remains the last customer left behind. Once i'm done I stand back and admire my work happy to see a slight shine on the dull surface of each table.

  
      "Eren." Connie yells from behind the first cash register. I look up at him to find a long line of customers waiting and a slight panicked look on his face. "Help." He practically crys, somehow without showing his fear. With a small laugh I walk up and remove the closed sign on the second cash register, telling the people that I can now take their orders as well.

  
      After three big complex orders i'm glad when Connie gives me one of his orders and find only two beverages on the list. One a vanilla cappuccino and the other a simple black cup of coffee. Walking over to the cappuccino machine I prepare the drink and set it on the sideboard, then I walk over to the coffee machine and poor a warm cup of black coffee.

  
      Walking back to the cash register I put on my kind working smile, just to find it falter when I get to my destination, my mouth slightly hanging agape. Standing behind the counter is a raven haired man, who thankfully is looking at his phone instead of my staring. His raven hair is styled into a neat undercut, his skin a pale yet healthy shade. Hugging his chest and seemingly nice abs is a very, very tight white t-shirt. Underneath his shirt is a pair equally tight red ripped up skinny jeans with white splatter paint designs on them.

  
      And then he looks up and I swear my heart stopped for a second. Staring back at me is a pair of silver eyes, with the slightest hint of blue splashed around randomly. His lips are thin but very inviting, especially with the small stud piercing that sets on the left side of his bottom lip. Lining his ears is also a few randomly placed piercings, two on the lobe, one bar through the top of his right ear, and two single piercings close together on the top of his left.

  
      "You gonna keep staring brat, or are you actually going to give me my order?" The man asks and his deep voice sends a shiver from the tip of my spine all the way down.

  
      "Here." I say, a slight squeak lingering at the end of the word earning my a slight raise of the man's. Part of me wants to respond to his insult but I know that right at the moment words were not a good thing for me.

  
      "Okay." He says, dragging the word out slightly as he reaches forward to take the drinks from my hand. "I payed the baldy." He deadpans looking straight into my eyes.

  
      I feel a slight heat work its way into my face and I drop my eyes from the man's, but not before noticing a slight smirk pulling at the side of his pierced lips.

  
      The man takes a sip of the black coffee, scrunching his nose up and glaring at the cup, and then me."It's cold now." He all but growls, causing me to feeling like a deer in headlights. "Next time you owe me one that's actually the temperature coffee is supposed to be, or i'll have your job shitty brat."

  
      Before I can respond he turns and walks back to one of the window seats, handing the cappuccino to a lady with boxy glasses and brown hair pulled back into a tight pony tail.

  
      For the second time today I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. For the next hour I kept stealing glances at the man debating rather I should go apologize and bring him a new coffee now or rather I should go over and punch him. I mean he may be cute, but he is a ass. And then he leaves with no more than a glance in my direction.

  
      Yeah, a very cute ass of a very high prestige.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding a chapter update probably every week unless something comes up, and as far as the day goes I'll try for Tuesday's or Thursday's. :)


End file.
